


not done yet

by thompsborn



Series: parkner week 2020 [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Graduation, M/M, Parkner Week 2020, Short n sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thompsborn/pseuds/thompsborn
Summary: He never thought he’d make it to graduation.Harley knows this.-parkner week 2020, day six: getting older
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: parkner week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859782
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116
Collections: genuinely made me cry





	not done yet

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally so short and pretty dumb but kind of cute?
> 
> dunno im just trying to finish parkner week despite already being so late dfijgdlfgj oops

day six—growing older

-

If Peter was being honest—as in, completely, entirely, wholeheartedly _honest_ —with himself, he never really thought that he would manage to make it to his graduation.

Like… not in a sad way, or a depressing way, or—whatever. But, once he turned fourteen and started to picture the end of high school during his freshman year, it didn’t take long before he stopped being able to picture that and was only able to picture Ben bleeding out on the sidewalk. And then there was Spider-Man, and almost dying many, many times because of Spider-Man, and then there was Tony, and the fight about the Accords, and the Avengers offer that Peter turned down, and then, and then, and then.

The list goes on, really. For, like, a pretty long time, too. But that’s not important.

What’s important is that he is standing at his high school graduation right now, shifting his weight nervously from one foot to the other as he waits for his name to be called, teeth gnawing on his lower lip anxiously, like, somehow, everything will go wrong at the very last second and he won’t get to have this.

Which, considering his luck? Not totally farfetched. He feels like he has ever reason to worry. More than enough reasons, actually—so he doesn’t try to talk himself out of his anxiety, only reminds himself that his Spidey sense would go off if there was danger nearby, and it’s been silent this whole time, and, surely, that’s got to mean something, right? No danger alarms going off equals no danger. Simple as that.

But he still feels tense, his hands kind of clenching and unclenching at his sides as he glances out, away from the stage, scans over the crowd—a sea of parents, of family members. He finds May, somewhere in the middle, and Tony, who’s not even trying to disguise himself or hide the fact that there are already tears in his eyes, and then—Harley, as beautiful as he always is, hair pushed back so it won’t fall in his eyes and a wide, beaming grin on his face that almost looks painful, dimpled cheeks and blue eyes shining. Peter’s fists unclench, without him really realizing, and his shoulders lose some tension. That anxiety, for a moment, goes silent—replaced, instead, by an overwhelming amount of gratitude about the fact that Harley’s graduation was a few weeks ago, giving him enough time to pack his shit and move up here for the summer, before they move into their dorms at ESU and start their college careers. Which means that Peter got to fly down to Rose Hill for Harley’s ceremony, and Harley gets to be here.

He doesn’t know how long he spends looking at Harley—who, eventually, meets his gaze and holds in, wide grin softening into the most gentle of smiles, an understanding in his eyes, like he can tell what Peter was so worried about, like he knows the shared look and the gentle smile is helping him calm down.

Eventually, he has to look away—only because his name is called and, suddenly, he’s making his way up the steps, walking across the stage, accepting the diploma with a shake of hands and a grin that’s so wide it makes his face ache, and, among the rest of the crowd, he can hear May and Tony and Harley above everyone else, shouting and yelling and calling out his name, a sharp whistle and a bright laugh.

There’s no more anxiety buzzing under his skin. No nerves, no worries, no tension.

He made it.

Peter manages to take two steps into the parking lot before he’s swept into a pair of arms and pulled into a tight, secure embrace, practically being lifted off the ground as he’s spun around. A laugh bubbles up from his throat, too joyful and pure to even attempt to hold back, and he wraps his arms around Harley’s shoulders to hug him back as tight as he can without tapping into his Spidey strength.

It’s a striking contrast and it’s ungodly familiar, the scene they cause. At Harley’s graduation, Peter had lifted him in the air and Harley had wrapped his legs around Peter’s waist, full on koala hugging Peter and clinging to him as if he had any risk of falling while in Peter’s presence, let alone in his arms. When Peter pulls back, he doesn’t actually move very far, just moves one arm to bring his hand around and cup Harley’s cheek in his palm, pushes onto his toes to kiss him sweetly, and around them, some of Peter’s classmates whistle, the sounds sharp and sudden. Peter laughs again, this time against Harley’s lips.

He never thought he’d make it to graduation.

Harley knows this.

“You did it,” he murmurs, in their little bubble, as May and Tony hover a few feet away, giving them the illusion of privacy despite being surrounded by other teenagers who are celebrating the very same thing. Peter sees a camera flash go off, chooses to ignore it. Harley is looking at him like he hung the moon and all of the stars. “You did it, Pete. Holy shit, this is—that’s it. We’re both done with high school.”

“Three months until college,” Peter says. “We’re not done yet.”

Harley shrugs, waves a hand through the air with a beaming grin. “Yeah, but this is when it gets interesting. High school was just annoying—having to go to class, be taught all the things we already knew, dealing with—everything else, too, you know? Superheroes and shit. Too much of all that.” He nudges his nose into Peter’s, smile turning soft. “And now I’m here, and not in Rose Hill. So, like—college, yeah, that’s gonna be—a lot, but… it’s gonna be better, you know?”

Peter feels fuzzy. “Yeah. Way better.”

“Alright, alright,” Tony says, stepping in between them and forcing the two of them apart. “The boyfriend got his turn. Let the parental figures get some hugs in, you greedy little shit.”

“Dick,” Harley grumbles, but he’s still all smiles as Peter is enveloped in more hugs.

Over Tony’s shoulder, Peter mouths, _I love you._

Harley’s eyes are all gooey and warm when he mouths back, _I love you, too._

**Author's Note:**

> lets kill god together, follow me on tumblr @ spidey-lad


End file.
